The subject matter disclosed herein relates to rotary wing aircraft. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to control devices for rotor blades of rotary wing aircraft.
Rotary-wing aircraft typically include passive blades which are controlled using a swashplate assembly that transfers motion of non-rotating control members to rotating control members. The transfer of motion occurs once per blade revolution (1/rev) and affects all blades in a similar fashion. On-blade control overcomes this limitation and allows for both the potential to control blades on an individual bases, and to transfer motion more than once per blade revolution. In order to perform on-blade control, blades can be equipped with one or more devices to control trim flaps, trailing edge effectors, and the like. These devices include actuators, etc, which are installed at or on the rotor blades. Installation of such devices can involve cutting holes in the rotor blade spar for routing of mechanical connections, hydraulic lines, electrical lines, etc. These holes compromise the baseline structural properties of the rotor blade, often resulting in redesign and additional strengthening of the blade to return it to baseline structural integrity. Further, the typical attachment of such structures to the blade can increase drag, noise, vibration, weight, and be intensive in maintenance time required to service, repair, or replace such devices. Finally, installation of such devices can require a complete redesign of the entire blade and limit the blade to only one particular active device. The art would well receive an improved control device and installation method thereof for control of rotor blades.